extrasrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Pugsley
"Bark, bark. Ruff, ruff! *Snort*!" Sir Pugsley is a pug and house pet of Anna Pinkman. He is a friendly, loyal and lovable dog, with a deep love for snackies. Personality Sir Pugsley, more commonly referred to as "Pugsley", is a lovable little dog who makes up for his tiny size with his personality. Pugsley loves spending time with Anna and has a tendency to follow her around the house. He usually sleeps on her bed or sits in her chair in the drawing room when she's not around. He is friendly and personable, quickly warming up to almost anyone. He loves licking and nuzzling. Pugsley loves to eat and is always trying to munch on snackies, or barring that, he always begs for treats from his masters. He has a particular fondness for biscuits, especially those with jam. He is a lazy little puppy, as he is usually lounging about or sleeping, sprawled out on the ground, near the fireplace. He loves being carried and has been known to fall asleep in the arms of whoever is holding him, snoring loudly. Pugsley is very loyal and protective of his owner. He did not seem to like his original owner Silas very much, but he does seem to have a deep love and fondness for Anna and her friends. Pugsley is very affectionate toward them and licks their faces, something he never did for Silas. He is a brave little pug who does not hesitate to bark, growl and bare his teeth at foes, attacking anything Anna deems as a threat. He is not hesitant about fighting opponents larger than himself. His small size, however, makes him ineffectual in combat beyond biting his foe's ankles. History Sir Pugsley was born in East London and given to Silas as a gift. Named "Duke" by his original owner, Pugsley went with Silas everywhere. Pugsley was often ridiculed and beaten by Silas; Silas was defensive of him but was very abusive. Pugsley spent most of his days sleeping, eating scraps given to him by Silas or wandering around with his master. In 1885, he accompanied Silas to abduct Annabelle Pinkman. Silas was killed during the incident and Pugsley stayed with Anna. He was given a new name by the girl but, more importantly, he was given love and a new home. And also, treats. Relationships with Others Pugsley is a gentle and lovable dog who is quick to love anybody he meets. Anna is Pugsley's second master and he loves her very much. He shows her lots of affection in the form of kisses and snuggles, and he is always at her side. He goes on walks with her, rides in carriages with her, eats with her, sleeps at the food of her bed, and he even fights alongside her. He tends to get sad when they are separated for too long. She is the only human he seems to be protective of. Kurt, Anna's husband, is kind to the dog and tends to give Pugsley scraps of food and snacks. Because of this, Pugsley likes Kurt a great deal. Pugsley likes to follow Rupet Hawley around. While Pugsley was initially afraid of the invisible man, he warmed up to him when he was able to detect him through hearing and smell. Rupert is very kind to the dog, often scratching his belly and slipping him treats. Aside from Anna, Pugsley likes Rupert the best and is the only reliable indicator of whether or not Rupert is in the room. Pugsley does not dislike Fred Echolls, but he does not go out of his way to follow him around. The shapeshifter does not pet him, he does not snuggle him and he never offers him snackies. Because of this, Pugsley's affections for him are neutral or lukewarm at best. Pugsley is rather fond of Nora Froggatt and is confused why she is so afraid of him. Pugsley wishes she would change her mind and wishes she would pet him. He goes out of his way to follow her and to lick her as a sign of good will, but she does not seem to like him. Pugsley did like Silas, his old master, but he does not miss the abusive bully. Powers and Abilities Sir Pugsley is a dog and therefore does not possess any special abilities or talents. Paraphernelia Being a dog, Pugsley does not have any special gear or equipment. Seeing as he's a dog and does not wear any clothes, Pugsley does not have any pockets with which to carry anything at all. Weaknesses Pugsley's main flaw is that he is a dog and incapable of things like speech or true sentience. His small size also means is not very good at most things. He is also quite slow, due to his stumpy little legs. Notes *As a dog, Pugsley does not have a Play-By actor. Trivia *Pugsley's favorite food is biscuits with strawberry jam. *Loves horses and flowers. *Calmed by flute music. Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Neutral Characters Category:Pinkman Family Category:Generation X Category:Time Travelers Category:Native of Earth-1